


Love Off The Streets

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Grew up apart, Homelessness, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is doing what he can to survive living on the streets, not knowing that a chance encounter will change everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam was 12 years old when his mother was killed on a hunt, ripped apart by a beast that to this day Sam is unable to name. Sam watched it happen, paralyzed with fear, unable to do a thing to save the only family he had left. The creature had looked him over, running one long talon down Sam’s chest, scaring him, before leaving as swiftly as it had arrived.

Sam was 13 years old when the last of his mother’s savings ran out and he was forced to steal to survive. He got good at it, or so he thought, until one day when he was 14 he was caught. The man hadn’t yelled, hadn’t dragged him to the cops, he had given Sam a choice. That was the first time Sam sold himself, sold his body to be used to pleasure another. 

Sam spent the rest of that night getting sick, disgusted at the man who had used him, who had taken the last shred of innocence Sam still had and used it all up, disgusted at himself for going through with it, for allowing the man to touch him and use him like he was nothing but a whore. And yet less than a week later Sam did it again, selling his body to anyone who would pay him just to earn the money to survive.

The next few years were spent like that, Sam whoring himself out on a nightly basis, sometimes to as many as a dozen men in a single night. His life was in shambles, he was a broken shell of the proud young hunter his mother had raised and he knew she’d be disgusted at what Sam had become, but he saw no other way. It was a seemingly ordinary night when everything changed, when Sam’s world was tossed upside down all over again.

He’d been in his usual haunt, waiting for someone to come to him, waiting impatiently in the cold night air. So far he’d been there for three hours and not a single person had come his way. He feared that he’d soon have to find some other way to support himself, that the appeal of his youth was swiftly fading as he grew up. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard footsteps run into his alley, and his eyes widened when he saw a beast running towards him. He grabbed the nearest object he could use to defend himself, but found that unnecessary as a man followed the creature, blade in his hand.

The man obviously knew what he was doing, a hunter if Sam had to guess as Sam watched him quickly dispatch the beast. It was as if that moment was when the man noticed Sam’s presence and he walked slowly towards Sam, hands held out as if to say he was not a threat. Sam watched him closely, hand tight on his improvised weapon, almost daring the man to try anything.

“Are you okay?” the man asked, his eyes speaking volumes.

It was the first time in a long time anyone had asked him that and meant it. Sam nodded, slowly lowering his weapon, but keeping his hand on it, not quite trusting the stranger. “Yeah, I’m good.”

“Kid, you should get out of here before the cops come,” the man said, motioning at the beast which had shrank down to human size and appearance.

Sam nodded, stepping over the corpse, speaking without thinking, “I’m not a kid.” With that he left the alley, and began to make his way back towards the abandoned factory he was living in.

The man quickly caught up to Sam, resting a hand on Sam’s shoulder, “Didn’t mean to upset you. Listen, you look like you could warm up and eat a few meals, why don’t you come with me and I can take care of you for the evening.”

Sam rolled his eyes, of course, he should have known that no one would just help him out of kindness. Without blinking he named off his prices, leaning against the nearest wall. He was confused at the look the man was giving him, as if he was shocked at what Sam had just said to him, “What?”

“I didn’t mean it like that. I just... I just wanted to help, but if you want me to pay you to come and eat something and take a hot shower and sleep in a warm bed tonight I will.”

Sam looked at him like he had grown a second head, “Man, who the hell are you? You don’t pay a whore to just hang out for the evening.”

“My name’s Dean. And I’m not paying a whore, I am helping someone who obviously needs the help. No questions asked. Well other than what your name is, otherwise you’ll have to put up with Kid and other nicknames.”

“Sam, you can call me Sam,” he wasn’t sure why he was telling Dean his real name, he never used it, not with any of his ‘dates’, he hadn’t had anyone call him by his real name since his mother’s death.

“Well then, Sammy, c’mon. My car isn’t far from here. I’ll pick us up something to eat on the way to my motel room.”

Sam rolled his eyes at the nickname, but at least it wasn’t Kid. Sam wasn’t a kid, he hadn’t been a kid in 5 years, not since he became an orphan. The walk to the car was in silence, and when he saw it he couldn’t help but be impressed, the shiny black classic Impala was a beauty to behold. Sam let out an appreciative whistle as they approached it. “Damn, nice wheels man.”

Dean grinned at him, “Thanks, Baby used to belong to my dad, but he passed her on to me a couple years ago.”

Sam shook his head, of course Dean would have named his car, it was just like him. And that thought struck Sam as odd, as if he knew Dean already, knew his little quirks. The fact that knowing that about him didn’t seem odd was what was odd.

Sam still kept waiting for Dean to ask him to sleep with him for this. As soon as they got to the motel room, Dean ushered him into the bathroom to shower, leaving some clean, warm clothes for Sam to wear after he got out. Dean was sitting at the small table, food in front of him. He smiled at Sam, motioning him to join him at the table, to eat. Sam didn’t eat much, not until Dean frowned and said it would go to waste if they didn’t finish it. And yet the thought never left Sam’s mind, when would Dean ask him for payment.

When Dean turned off all but the bedside lamps Sam knew this was what he was waiting for. Dean had slipped into one of the beds and Sam bit his lip before climbing onto the bed, leaning down and kissing Dean. He was shocked when Dean pushed him away, confused.

“Sam, what the hell?” Dean asked, his voice angry, but Sam could tell that it shockingly wasn’t directed at him.

“I know what my place is. This is what you want, right? I’ll be good, so so good for you, Dean, just let me,” Sam said, his hands shaking as he pulled his shirt over his head, his hands moving to shove his pants down.

Dean gently grabbed Sam by the wrists, holding them in place, “Don’t. I’m not helping you because I expect to have sex with you, Sammy. Hasn’t anyone ever done something just to be nice to you?”

Sam wanted to cry, no one, not since his mother, had done anything for him without expecting him to please them sexually. And to be pushed away... he felt worthless. He shook his head, trying to pull his hands away from Dean’s, “I’ll be good, just tell me what you want me to do, I’ll do anything. Let me be your good boy, I can make you feel so good, let me do this.”

Sam didn’t know what to expect, but Dean pulling him into his arms and holding him was the last thing he had thought about. Dean just held him, trying to calm him down. “How could they do this to you, Sam? How could anyone hurt someone as good as you?”

“Not good, broken, worthless, trash, nothing but a whore. And you won’t even let me be that, tell me, what do I have left? I am no one, I have no one, and the one thing I am...”

“Hey, I have never met anyone who was worthless. You aren’t, okay? You are important to someone, you just don’t know it yet.”

Sam laughed bitterly, “The only person I ever mattered to was murdered by some monster 5 years ago and I couldn’t do a damn thing to save her. The only person who has ever given a shit about me and I just stood there, terrified, paralyzed with fear and watched as she was ripped apart. Don’t tell me I’m not worthless. I am. I couldn’t even save my mother, how do you think I am good enough for anyone else?”

Dean gave him a sad look, “Don’t, don’t blame yourself. Blame the thing that killed her. It would be like me blaming myself for letting a demon kill my mom and baby brother when I was a kid, it wasn’t my fault and that sure as hell wasn’t your fault. What you have to do is fight, fight all those things, the monsters, the demons, the creatures to make sure that no one else has to go through what you did. But you cannot blame yourself.”

Sam felt like he had been slapped. All this time he had blamed himself, as if he had been the one to kill the only family he had. And yet, this was the life he knew, he didn’t know if he was strong enough to fight, not anymore.

Dean pulled the blankets over both of them, realizing that Sam needed this, needed to be held without anything being expected of him. Dean had thought he was damaged, but this kid had it worse than Dean ever had. At least Dean still had his father, even if the two of them could barely stand to be around each other most of the time, this kid had no one. 

Dean might not understand why, but there was something about Sam that pulled at him, that made him want to do nothing but protect him and wrap him up safe and secure, telling him that everything was gonna be alright. A question kept running through his mind, Sam hadn’t been too scared or shocked at the thing Dean had been hunting, as if he knew about that sort of stuff. He cleared his throat, not sure how to bring up the topic. “You didn’t freak out about that thing in the alley, why was that?”

Sam shrugged a bit, biting his lip before replying, “My mom was a hunter, I kinda grew up in the business. She told me that’s what killed my dad. Ended up getting her killed in the end.”

Dean smiled, an idea forming in his mind. “So I was thinking, I could do with a partner, someone who knows their way around the streets. And you could do something other than what you are. So maybe, I don’t know, we could team up. Work together, get some payback for what happened to us when we were younger?”

Sam swallowed, about to laugh, but he knew, somehow he knew, that Dean was being 100% serious, that he meant what he was saying. Before he could really think about his answer Sam found himself nodding, and the smile that covered Dean’s face made it well worth it. “Gonna earn my keep, though,” Sam said, his voice firm. He ran his hand down Dean’s arm, “Could show you, give you a peek at what I can do.”

Dean swallowed hard. He hadn’t been expecting Sam to have to put out, that was the last thing on his mind. Dean had never done anything with another guy but Sam was making it hard to not want to try at least once. The way Sam was leaning into him, running those knowing fingers down Dean’s arm, moving his leg in between Dean’s was quite distracting. “Sammy, fuck, you don’t have to put out for me to want you to work with me. I won’t do this... not if that’s what you think.”

Sam sighed. He could tell Dean meant it, that Dean didn’t want him for his body, didn’t want to just use him and then throw him away like a piece of trash. “Doesn’t mean I couldn’t... to earn us money, I mean, I’m good at it. Wouldn’t have to be that way with you, could just be because we want to.”

Dean let out a curse, he shouldn’t say yes, shouldn’t want what Sam was offering him, but he was only human, and when Sam leaned in to kiss him again he let him. The kiss was unlike any Dean had ever had before, and he wasn’t sure if it was because it was with a guy or because it was Sam. Dean was breathless by the time Sam pulled back, harder than he could ever remember being. He looked Sam in the eyes, biting his lip before admitting, “I’ve never done anything with a guy before, Sam.”

Sam grinned, smiling at Dean. “Let me take care of you, I’ll be good,” his voice was raw with lust, actual lust and want. He had never felt this way about anyone he had slept with, Dean was different, maybe because this was the first time where he was doing this because he wanted to and not because he had to. He climbed out of bed, kicking out of his sleep pants before moving to start undressing Dean. Dean was watching him with obvious want and nervousness, and the look made Sam smile.

When they both were naked Sam crawled back onto the bed, shoving Dean down onto his back. He began to kiss a path down Dean’s neck and shoulders, making the other man moan. “Like this, Dean?” Sam asked, looking up into lust filled green eyes. Before Dean had a chance to reply Sam quickly moved down his body and sucked him down to the root.

Dean moaned loudly, overwhelmed with sensation. He had never felt anything like this before, no one had ever deep throated him and the way Sam was working his cock was putting him on edge far too quickly. “Sam, fuck, yes,” Dean moaned, his fingers twisting into Sam’s hair, resting his hand on the back of the other man’s head as he bobbed up and down Dean’s length, sucking him with obscene slurping noises. It was the hottest thing Dean had ever done and within minutes he was coming, his orgasm hitting him so fast he didn’t have a chance to warn Sam beforehand. 

Sam swallowed it all, smiling to himself as he pulled off of Dean’s cock with an obscene pop, licking his lips as he moved back up Dean’s body. He leaned in, kissing Dean softly, tenderly, sharing his flavor with him. “Liked that?”

“Like is nowhere near a good enough way to describe what I am feeling right now, Sam.”

Sam grinned, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder. He was still hard, but he wasn’t going to push anything, he could handle not receiving any pleasure in return, it was his lot in life. So it came as a pleasant surprise when he felt Dean’s hand wrap around his shaft, slowly stroking him as Dean tilted his head up for another kiss. Sam was so lost in the kiss that his orgasm hit him off guard and he came with a loud shout of Dean’s name. He was panting, trembling as he lay in Dean’s arms, body more relaxed than he could remember ever being. 

Maybe things were looking up.


	2. Chapter 2

It took Sam a few moments when he woke up to remember where he was and who he was in bed with. Sam couldn’t remember the last time he had slept so peacefully, warm and content, feeling safe. Dean still had his arms around Sam, even as they slept, as if he was protecting Sam. Sam let out a happy little sigh, snuggling deeper into his lover’s arms.

When Sam woke next Dean was no longer in bed, but Sam didn’t have to look far for him. Dean was walking towards the bed, dressed, a smile on his face.

“Morning, Sam. I was just about to wake you up, got us some breakfast.”

The scent of hot food hit him and Sam’s stomach rumbled. He eagerly got out of bed and joined Dean at the small table. It should have been awkward, Sam never spent the morning with anyone he did anything with, but with Dean it felt easy. They ate in comfortable silence and Sam kept sneaking glances at the other man, looking away in embarrassment whenever he was caught. When they were done eating Sam didn’t know what to do.

“So is there anywhere you have to be, Sam?” Dean asked as he threw away their trash.

Sam shook his head, biting his lip. “No, nowhere. I... like I said last night I pretty much just do...”

Dean nodded, smiling fondly. “So... fuck... so you’ll come with me? It’ll be good for both of us.”

Sam realized that Dean was just as finding this whole situation just as awkward as he was and gave a little grin. He nodded, “Yeah, if you still want me to.”

Dean let out a sigh of relief, “Yeah, I do, I really do, Sammy. Wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t mean it. We can get your things, and then hit the road.”

Sam swallowed hard, “Yeah. Don’t have much, but yeah we can go get it.”

They packed up Dean’s things and Sam sat nervously in the car as Dean checked out. He didn’t know why he was doing this, what it was about Dean that made him trust him so much. All of his instincts were screaming that this was a mistake, that going off with some guy he just met the night before was stupidity, but at the same time Sam trusted Dean, trusted him as if he had always known the other man and that he had nothing but Sam’s best interest in heart.

Sam was lost in thought when Dean slid into the car, a grin on his face. He told Dean where to drive to go and pick up his few meager belongings and the look on Dean’s face when he saw where Sam had been staying was heartbreaking. Sam grabbed what few things he couldn’t bare to leave behind, shoving them into his backpack before climbing back into the car. He watched out the window as they drove out of town, as they drove out of the place Sam had called home for almost 5 years and Sam felt lost.

They drove for hours, chatting every so often, but the drive was mostly silent save for the ever present music pouring out of the speakers. It was easy, the way Sam and Dean fit into each other’s lives like they belonged there. They stopped for lunch at a small little diner and Sam felt a bit uneasy as Dean paid for their meals. He knew he needed to help, needed to pay his way but Dean waved him off telling him that Sam could buy their next meal. 

Soon they were back in the car and Sam couldn’t help but watch the other man. He wasn’t sure where they were going, but it didn’t matter, not really. When Dean pulled into a motel parking lot and got them a room Sam waited outside, still nervous. He was overwhelmed, not knowing what to do, not knowing why he trusted this man so completely. He’d been on his own for so long, and now he wasn’t and Sam wasn’t sure what to do.

They ate at the diner across the street from the motel, Sam paying with what little cash he had on hand. Dean led them to a smokey little dive bar, and thankfully no one carded either of them. A few drinks later Dean was at the pool table, obviously working the men he was playing against. Sam smiled as he watched Dean skillfully lose a few games before pulling out a win that didn’t seem to obvious. 

Sam could feel eyes on him and looked over to see a man watching him closely. When the man saw he had Sam’s attention he nodded to the back door and Sam followed in silence.

“How much for a blowjob?” the man asked, his voice rough and slurred with alcohol.

Sam named his price and the man reached into his wallet, pulling out the cash. Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom. He dropped to his knees, covering the man’s cock with it before going to work. He kept his eyes closed, sucking the man for all his worth, making it good, and trying to make it quick. He had the man almost on edge when he pulled out of Sam’s mouth.

“How much to fuck that pretty little ass of yours?”

Sam once again named his price and the man nodded, giving him the money. Sam stood, facing the wall, eyes shut tightly as the man shoved down his pants and shoved into him without care for Sam’s comfort. Sam couldn’t understand why he could feel tears rolling down his cheeks as the man fucked him hard, this was what he was, a whore, nothing more, why should this time be any different. 

The man was breathing heavily and he growled in Sam’s ear, “How much to fuck you without the damn rubber?”

Sam shook his head, no matter what he didn’t do that, not with anyone. “No, sorry, don’t do that.”

“Fucking slut. What’s to stop me from taking it off and fucking you raw?”

Sam didn’t get a chance to reply, as the next thing he heard was a fist impacting with flesh and Dean growling out, “He said no.”

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” the man said, pulling himself back to his feet, glaring at Dean.

“That’s none of your business, asshole,” Dean said, voice full of anger. His fists were clenched.

The man spat at both of them, pulling his pants back up muttering that Sam wasn’t any good anyway, before storming back into the bar.

Sam was mortified, ashamed, and hated the fact that he was crying. He pulled his pants back up, refusing to meet Dean’s gaze. He was surprised when Dean wrapped his arms around his shoulders, just holding him, Dean giving him support in a way Sam hadn’t known he had needed. Sam wasn’t sure how long they stood there, Dean’s arms wrapped around him in the filthy alley, but by the time he stopped crying he was exhausted. They walked in silence back to their motel and Dean gently shoved Sam towards the bathroom.

While Sam showered Dean sat on the bed thinking. He had been so angry when he saw that man with Sam, and yet he knew he didn’t have any claim over the younger man. Sam was only doing what he knew, and at the same time it had filled Dean with a jealousy he had never felt before. He had wanted to kill the man when he had walked out into the alley to look for Sam and when he heard the way he’d been talking to Sammy... Dean had snapped.

It had taken all of Dean’s self control to not beat the man to death for daring to touch Sam, and that fact terrified Dean. Sam was just this kid, this lost hunter who Dean had picked up to work with him, not... not Dean’s lover. And yet, all Dean could think about was that Sam was his and that no one should touch him like that except Dean. He could hear the shower running and without thinking stripped off his clothes and walked into the bathroom. Not thinking about what he was doing Dean pulled back the curtain and stepped into the shower behind Sam.

Sam looked at Dean as he entered the shower, a small smile on his face. Dean looked nervous and as lost as Sam was feeling. He leaned into Dean, giving a happy little sigh as Dean wrapped his arms around him. Sam didn’t have a clue what this thing between them was, but it felt good, right even. He turned in Dean’s arms so he was facing the older man. Without thinking about it Sam leaned in even more, kissing Dean softly. 

Dean held Sam against him as they kissed, the water falling over their naked bodies. Both of them were hard, and their cocks rubbed against each other as the kiss intensified. Dean pulled back slightly, staring into Sam’s eyes, trying to see if this was what he wanted. He ran his hand down the scar that ran down Sam’s chest, causing Sam to moan at the touch. Dean obviously saw what he needed to in Sam’s eyes, leaning back in to kiss him once more. 

Sam held onto Dean’s body, letting the other man touch him in ways no one had ever taken the time to before. This was something different, this wasn’t just a fuck, it wasn’t someone just using him for their pleasure without any care for what Sam wanted or needed and once more Sam was overwhelmed. When Dean’s hand moved down and wrapped around his cock he was lost, coming harder than he could ever remember. He held onto Dean for dear life, his body shaking as pleasure coursed through him.

Dean smiled as he watched the look on Sam’s face, watched the way he lost himself in feeling as if no one had ever done this for him before. It broke his heart to think that this perfect, beautiful young man had been used so harshly that this simple thing was making him look like it was the best he had ever felt. Dean was still hard, but he wasn’t even thinking about his own pleasure, not now, not after seeing how that simple act had affected the other man. So it came as a bit of a shock when Sam gently shoved him against the wall before dropping to his knees in front of him, taking him deep into his mouth.

Sam went to work on Dean, but unlike the man in the alley who he had tried to get off as quickly as possible he wanted to make this last. He should have realized that there was something different about Dean, about how he looked at the man, when for the second time in less than two days he was doing this without protection. Sam always used protection, always, it was his number one rule, but something about Dean made him throw caution to the wind and made him just want to feel, as if they were lovers and not...

Dean was moaning his name, something else that never happened, telling him how good it felt. Dean gently began to pull on Sam’s hair, and when Sam looked up into his eyes Dean moaned again, telling him he was close. Sam continued to suck him, his eyes never leaving Dean’s face as he drove the other man to orgasm. Sam swallowed it all down, licking his lips when he pulled off of Dean’s cock.

Dean pulled Sam to his feet, kissing him again. They washed each other off and by the time they stepped out of the shower both of them were hard again. In silence they made their way to the bedroom falling into one of the beds, their hands moving over each others bodies. They rocked against each other, kissing like they were lovers. Before long the two of them were coming again, and then they fell asleep, wrapped around each other like this was something they did every night. 

It should have felt odd, should have been awkward, and yet it felt right, so damn right that Sam wasn’t going to fight whatever this was.


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning was a bit awkward, neither of them talking about what had happened the night before. But as the day wore on the two of them settled into a comfortable pattern. They packed up and headed out once more, stopping only for food. It was dark again when they pulled in to yet another motel. By some unspoken agreement they ended up in yet another bar, but unlike the previous night Sam stayed at Dean’s side, ignoring the looks that he kept receiving. The only time he was away from Dean was when he walked into the bathroom, and that’s where trouble found him. 

He was standing in front of the sink, washing his hands when three drunken men walked in. A cold sense of dread filled him as one of the men leaned against the door, blocking his way. The other two were eying him up, making Sam feel dirty. They closed in on him, one going as far as placing his hands on Sam’s hips, shoving Sam against the dirty sink. 

“Leave me alone,” Sam said, voice filled with anger and annoyance.

“Mm, don’t think so Pretty Boy. We know what you are, little whore, so why don’t you do your job and we’ll leave you and your pretty little boyfriend be.”

At the taunt against Dean Sam shuddered. He deserved this kind of treatment, but Dean on the other hand was better than that. “Leave him out of this.”

“Or what, Pretty. See you do what we want and our friends out there don’t beat the shit out of that little fag. Beat him up or take from him what you won’t give us.”

Sam saw red, it was one thing to do this to him, but bringing Dean into it crossed the line. He was about to raise his fist and start fighting when the smoke alarm began blaring. The men quickly released him, rushing out of the bathroom, Sam lost from their thoughts.

Dean was starting to get worried, Sam had been gone for quite a while. Just as he was about to go and investigate a fire broke out behind the bar and the smoke alarm started blaring. He watched as three tough looking dudes raced out of the bathroom, a shaky looking Sam behind them. Dean went cold with dread, wanting to know just what had happened, just what those men had done to Sam, but knew it could wait until they were safe. 

Sam noticed Dean giving him a panicked look and nodded that he was fine as they moved out of the bar. He barely noticed a pair of men watching them, one dark haired wearing a long trenchcoat, the other shorter with golden eyes. Sam didn’t say a word until they were back at the motel, barely getting Dean’s name out before he had to rush to the bathroom and throw up. What those men had done, what they wanted was nothing new, not to Sam, but Sam couldn’t stand the feeling of their hands on him. 

He felt dirty and used and worthless. Dean was by his side in an instant, kneeling on the cold floor, gently rubbing his back in soothing circles. Dean helped him stand when he was done being sick, then helped him undress, ushering him into the shower. Sam could barely stand, so shaken up by what had almost happened, so Dean joined him in the shower, washing him off gently. There was nothing sexual about it, nothing like the shower they had shared the previous night.

Dean helped him get dry and into some night clothes before tucking him into bed. “I’m just gonna step outside,” Dean said softly.

Sam nodded, exhaustion catching up with him. He was asleep before Dean was out the door.

Dean could see the fire still burning in the small bar, and wondered just what had caused it. There were two men, two men he had seen watching them, standing not 10 feet away so Dean walked towards them. The two men don’t speak, just stand there watching the blaze and Dean finds his gaze being directed to the flames. By the time the firetrucks pull up the bar is completely engulfed in flames and when Dean turns to speak to the two men he finds that they have already left. He walks back into the motel room, and gets ready for bed. 

Dean was about to climb into the other bed when he sees Sam watching him. The other man holds out his hand and Dean joins him, slipping in next to him as if that was where he belonged. When morning comes Dean checks the papers and finds out that bodies were found in the bar, but apparently they had already been dead when the flames hit them. A chill goes over Dean, but he doesn’t question it.

Months pass and Dean helps Sam get back into fighting form. They make an impressive team the two of them. Eventually Dean realizes that he is falling in love with Sam and the fact startles him. Other than those first two nights, their relationship has been purely platonic. True they share a bed every night, but they haven’t done anything. Dean knows the few times that Sam goes off to ply his trade, and each time kills him a little inside.

Sam on the other hand is at a loss. Each time he goes out, each time he lets some strange man fuck him he feels a deep sense of guilt and disgust he never felt before. Each night he finds himself on his knees, throwing up whatever he had eaten, Dean at his side, holding him, taking care of him, helping him shower and get clean before he passes out, clinging to Dean as if the other man will vanish if he lets go. Something has to change, Sam knows this, Sam knows this can’t go on, not as it had been, it’s slowly killing him.

Sam tries to picture how his life had been had he not met Dean and he shudders. He can’t lose Dean, Dean is his everything, his world. He’s in love with Dean, and when he realizes that he is floored. Dean is everything Sam wants, everything he wants to be, and Sam knows he’ll never be good enough, not for Dean, not after what he’s all done.

The next few months are strained, both of them circling around each other, fighting what they are feeling, and yet so drawn to each other they can’t leave, can’t escape, can’t fathom their lives apart. In the end it comes down to another night in a crappy bar, the first one they’ve been to since the fire. Dean is playing pool, replenishing their funds, and some guy comes up and starts flirting with Sam. Sam tries to get him to leave, to get his attention off of him, but the guy is drunk and handsy. 

He’s practically trying to climb into Sam’s lap and Sam keeps shoving at him, hating the feeling of the man’s hands on him, when Dean walks over. He grabs the guy by the back of his shirt, pulling him off of Sam. Glaring at the drunk, Dean hisses, “You touch my boyfriend again and I will break you.”

The guy blinks up at Dean, then looks back at Sam before backing off, leaving them. Sam is staring at Dean, in shock. He can’t have heard what he thought, could he? Excusing his actions as alcohol fueled Sam leans forward, placing a soft kiss onto Dean’s lips. They are barely into the backseat of the car before they are naked, kissing each other hungrily, as if they were both starving and the other was an all you can eat buffet. Sam’s moaning as Dean kisses down his neck, his hands clawing at Dean’s back as they move against each other, losing themselves in each other’s touch.

It was over quickly and they were both panting and smiling when there was a knock on the window. The bartender is standing there laughing. They get dressed and get out of there, heading back to their motel room in silence. Sam doesn’t know who moves first, but as soon as the door is closed behind them they are on each other again, kissing and touching. Clothes gets tossed onto the floor and they fall onto the bed, bodies entwined. 

“Sammy, want you, want you so fucking bad. Wanted you for so long,” Dean says as he kisses down Sam’s scar, licking and sucking at the old wound, as if worshiping it. 

“Dean, please,” Sam moans, hands holding Dean by the back of the head, pulling him back up for another kiss. “Love you, fucking love you, Dean.” As soon as the words are out of Sam’s mouth his eyes go wide, staring at Dean, hoping that it won’t scare him off.

“Thank God,” Dean breathes, kissing Sam once more, tenderly this time. 

They trade kisses for what seems like hours, slowly moving against each other, both of them realizing just why the other had been holding back for all these months. It’s slow and lazy, but at the same time perfect. By the time they both come they are soaked with sweat, bodies shaking with the force of their orgasms.

They share a quick shower before heading to bed, this time not bothering to put on anything to sleep in. In the morning they talk, both of them confessing that they were scared, terrified to tell the other how they felt, afraid of rejection. They share a quick breakfast and head out on their hunt, a simple haunt which they deal with quickly. 

They are barely back to their motel when Dean’s phone starts to ring and Sam watches as Dean talks to whoever it is on the other end. Dean smiles as he hangs up, crawling into bed with Sam, kissing him lightly. 

“So who was that?” Sam asks when Dean finally pulls back.

“My dad. Said he wants me to meet up with him for a hunt. Said there’s this hunter bar a day or so from here he wants me to go to to meet him. I told him I had a partner and he said the more help the better.”

Sam smiled, “So are you going to tell him? About us, that is?”

Dean grinned, “Of course I’m gonna tell him about you. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me, Sam Campbell. You think I am gonna hide you now that I actually have you? Now that when I think of you as mine it’s true? You’re my world, Sammy. Never gonna deny you, never gonna keep it a secret. If he has a problem with it that’s his loss, not mine. You and me, we’re real, we’re good, no matter what he says.”

Sam grinned, one of those grins he never used on anyone except Dean. To hear Dean’s words, to hear the way he talked about him, like he was good and pure and right, it made him melt. “Dean, fuck me. Want you so much, wanna feel you inside of me, wanna be yours.”

Dean shook his head, but before Sam could ask him why not Dean kissed him again, whispering against Sam’s lips, “Not gonna fuck you, Sammy. Gonna make love to you. Gonna do this right.”

Sam swallowed hard, smiling as Dean lightly shoved him back down onto the bed. Dean took his time with Sam, kissing and caressing, touching and teasing, making Sam moan and beg long before his fingers even reached Sam’s waiting hole. When Dean fingers finally slipped inside him it was like something broke, some wall he had built around himself crumbled, and tears fell from his eyes. They weren’t bad tears, he was smiling, and yet still the tears fell. By the time Dean entered him Sam felt like he was coming apart at the seams, lost in Dean, lost in his touch, his love. 

It was slow and tender, unlike anything Sam had ever felt before, and he knew without a doubt that he could never let another have him, not after this, not after he gave himself completely, heart, soul, body, to Dean. “I’m yours, only yours, Dean. Never gonna leave you, never gonna let you go. Love you, love you so much.”

“Mine, my Sammy, love you, Baby Boy. God, never thought I would ever find someone like you, you’re everything,” the words fell from Dean’s mouth, each coming between soft kisses.

They came almost at the same time, Sam crying out Dean’s name, Dean calling out Sam’s. They collapse against each other, exhausted, yet at the same time feeling more relaxed and refreshed than ever before. The rest of the day is spent in bed, the two of them learning each other’s bodies, only surfacing long enough to eat and shower before they fall asleep wrapped around each other.

The next day they head out, driving until nightfall, getting a room in a motel, making love into the wee hours of the morning before falling asleep. They continue their journey, and by noon are pulling in to the parking lot outside The Roadhouse. Dean can see his father’s truck parked there, and knows his father is waiting inside. They get out of the car and Dean pulls Sam against him, kissing him softly yet possessively before taking his hand and walking into the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

John had been hearing the rumors for months that Dean had started working with some young hunter who no one knew. At first John hadn’t believed the rumors, as Dean had always been a bit of a solitary young man. But as the months passed and more and more whispers had reached him about they mysterious young man who always seemed to be spotted with Dean John was starting to think that there may be some measure of truth to them. 

John hadn’t seen Dean in almost a year before he was given an excuse to call him and get Dean to come to him. Dean confirmed the fact that he had a partner, and it made John smile, as he worried about Dean, worried that he’d stay so alone for the rest of his life. So here John was, sitting at Ellen’s bar, waiting for Dean and his mysterious hunting partner to arrive. He watched out the window, smiling as he saw the Impala pull in. When Dean got out of the car he didn’t go in right away, John could see him talking with the tall young man who had been with him.

It was a bit shocking for John to see Dean kiss the other man, as if trying to calm his nerves. John had never suspected his son was interested in guys, as Dean had had a reputation of being a bit of a ladies man, but the honest smile on his face made John happy. John couldn’t remember his son ever smiling so easily, so openly for anyone, not since the demon came and killed Mary and baby Sammy.

When the two of them walked in John motioned them over to his table. They were holding hands, and John could see a few shocked faces among the other hunters sitting around the bar. John knew without a doubt that if anyone tried anything, if anyone had an issue with Dean and whoever his companion was relationship that John would be the first person to kick ass if needed. 

Dean gave his father a little nervous smile as he and the other man sat down across from him. They both looked happy, yet the man Dean was with seemed young, very young. “Hey Dad,” Dean said.

“Dean. So who’s your friend?” John was honestly curious. He didn’t give a shit about their relationship, who Dean slept with was his concern, and it shouldn’t affect anyone but the two of them.

Sam reached out across the table, holding his hand out for John to shake. When John did he said, “My name is Sam.”

“Been in the life a long time, Sam?” John asked, taking a sip of his beer. He motioned over at Ellen to get drinks for the three of them, and before Sam could answer each of them had one in front of them.

“Was raised a hunter, Sir. I was out of the life for a few years, but then I met Dean and...” Sam shrugged, taking a quick sip. He felt Dean squeeze his knee gently and turned to give him a smile of thanks.

John saw the smile and couldn’t help but grin. Dean looked absolutely smitten, and for the first time in a long time John was certain that Dean was happy. It was as if a weight had been lifted off of him, as though Dean had been bogged down with loneliness and loss for so long and finally he could breathe clearly. “Don’t hear of many hunters getting out of the life. What happened, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“My mom and I were on a hunt and, well, she didn’t make it. Was alone for a long time, until I met Dean. Lived on the streets mainly, doing what I could to survive.”

It broke John’s heart. True his son might not had have had the greatest of childhoods, but he couldn’t begin to imagine what it had been like for Sam. “Damn, I’m sorry to hear that. How old were you when she died, unless you don’t wanna tell me.”

Sam shook his head, thankful that Dean was there, silently supporting him. He knew that if he got overwhelmed Dean would step in, “I was 12, Sir. It’s been a while.”

Part of John wanted to cry. It wasn’t fair. No 12 year old should be forced to live on their own. Which brought up an question, Sam had only spoken of his mother, not his father. “What about your Dad?”

“Never knew him. I’d ask, but Mom would never tell me about him. Every time I did she’d cry, and after a while I just stopped asking. All I know was that she loved him, loved him more than anything, and had things been different... had demons and monsters and whatnot not been following her, I would have known him.”

Dean wrapped his arm around Sam’s shoulders, giving them a comforting squeeze. He understood the loss, as his own mother had passed away when he was young, her and his baby brother. Dean didn’t know how he would have survived had his dad died, and he gave John a thankful smile, one that spoke all the words he couldn’t say. 

John nodded at Dean, watching as he silently supported Sam. Watching the two of them hurt a bit, it reminded him so much of him and Mary, before, before the fire, before demons and monsters, before he became a widower and the father of a dead son. He hoped that the two of them wouldn’t have to go through what he did. But John was still curious, there was so much about this young man he didn’t know, and as a father he wanted to know all about the person his son was involved with. It didn’t help matters that Sam seemed so familiar, as if he had seen him somewhere before.

“So, not to be prying, but what was your mother’s name?” John asked, taking a long swallow of his beer, finishing it. 

“Her name was Mary,” Sam answered, smiling sadly, “she was an amazing woman. I miss her.”

“Well she must have been an amazing woman if she raised you,” John said, though something was tickling at the back of his brain, like there was something he should know but didn’t. “Sorry for asking so many questions, but...”

“Dean’s your son and you want to know about me. Know what he’s gotten himself into. I get it, I really do.”

Dean stood, taking their empties over to the bar to go get them new drinks. While he was gone John watched the way Sam was watching him, the young man was obviously just as gone for Dean as Dean was for him. 

“So Sam, got a last name? Or is it just Sam.”

Sam laughed, “My last name is Campbell.”

Dean wasn’t sure what had happened in the few minutes he had been away from the table, but by the time he got back his father had a haunted look on his face. He was staring at Sam as if he wanted to cry.

“Mom said that I was named after her father,” Sam was saying as Dean sat back down, not noticing the look on John’s face.

“Dad? What’s wrong?” Dean asked, confused at the look on John’s face.

“Sam... when’s your birthday?” 

Sam was a little confused at the question, at the tone of voice John had taken. He looked at the man closely, and couldn’t understand the look on his face. “May 2, why?”

“You just turned 18, right?” John asked, reaching for his wallet. 

Dean was confused, how could his father have known that? He watched as John pulled out an old photo, one of the few photos they still had of their family from before the fire. Dean was only 4 and a half in the picture, John holding him, one arm wrapped around Dean’s mother as she held 3 month old baby Sammy. John slid the photo across the table and Sam just stared at it in shock, eyes wide as he trailed his finger along Dean’s mother’s face.

“Mom?” Sam whispered, biting his lip.

“Fuck,” John cursed, standing up and walking over to the bar. He returned minutes later, a bottle of whiskey and three shot glasses in hand. 

“Dad, what’s going on?” Dean asked, scared. He didn’t like the way his dad was acting, nor the way Sam was. 

John poured each of them a shot, giving both of them sad smiles. 

“How?” Sam asked, looking back up at John. The one word spoke volumes, ‘how did you know my mom?’ ‘how do you have a picture of her, of me?’ ‘how could she have never told me about...’.

“I don’t know, Sam. I wish I knew what to tell you. As far as I knew you were dead, both of you were. How the two of you survived that fire is beyond me.”

And that’s when Dean realized what was going on, who Sam really was. He watched with sadness as Sam threw back his shot before running from the table and out of the bar. Dean followed, how could he not? He found Sam leaning against the side of the car, tears running silently down his face. It was heartbreaking.

Sam was startled when Dean pulled him into his arms, holding him tightly against his chest. He had thought that Dean wouldn’t do this, not now, not after they both found out the truth, both found out that they were brothers, that Sam was the baby brother Dean had thought had died so many years earlier. 

“Sammy, come on, look at me, Baby. Need you to look at me,” Dean whispered, cupping Sam’s cheek with his hand, tilting his face so they could look at each other.

“Dean, fuck. I didn’t know. I...”

“Shh, Sammy, I know. Neither of us did. Doesn’t change the fact that I love you. Doesn’t change the fact that I am in love with you. Can’t help it.”

Sam let out a bitter laugh, “Doesn’t it though? We’re brothers.”

“Your point? Sam, I told you that no matter what I wasn’t gonna give you up. You think something as little as a bit of shared DNA is gonna change that? You think I’m gonna fall out of love with you just because of what we found out? You are my world, Sam Campbell, my world. I’m not giving you up.”

“But it’s wrong, we shouldn’t...”

“We’re hunters, Baby. There’s a lot of stuff we shouldn’t do that we do. We’re not hurting anyone by loving each other, are we? Listen to me, I’m not leaving you. You and me are solid, are right. Never felt the way I do about anyone but you.”

“Fuck, Dean. I love you, love you so much. People aren’t gonna like this, aren’t gonna like the fact that we’re together. You have to know that.”

Dean kissed Sam hard, desperately, “I don’t give a fuck what anyone else thinks. This is our life, this is you and me, not them, not my dad, you and me. I don’t care, Sammy. Don’t wanna live without you. Just found you. Just gave you my heart, not taking it back.”

Sam nodded, closing his eyes as he rested against Dean. It wasn’t their fault, none of it was, they couldn’t have known the truth.

John walked outside, standing far enough away to give the boys space but close enough that he could hear them. Maybe he was wrong for thinking it, but he wasn’t upset that they were together. It wasn’t as if they had known, it wasn’t as if they had grown up together. As far as either of them had been aware they had just been two strangers who happened to meet and fall in love, and John wasn’t about to interfere in that. He knew he’d want to get to know Sam more, but that was true even before he realized that Sam was the son he had thought dead. 

Sam was part of Dean’s life now, no matter what, and John knew he’d fight anyone who tried to pull them apart. It was the least he could do.


	5. Chapter 5

The plan was to head out the following morning, and by the time Sam and Dean settled down for the night, both of them were on edge. It had been a long day, what with the talk with John and discussing the hunt he had called Dean to come help him on. Ellen had offered up one of her back rooms for Sam and Dean to stay in, still not aware of the fact that the two were brothers. Sam and Dean moved awkwardly around the room as they undressed for bed, both of them unsure of how to act.

“Fuck it,” Dean said under his breath, pulling Sam down onto the bed with him. He’d had enough of having to tiptoe around this, and knew they needed to talk, but at the same time the two of them needed this connection.

Sam let himself be pulled against Dean’s chest, his familiar scent and presence calming his nerves. He knew what Dean had said, but had been afraid that when the reality finally sunk in Dean would turn him away. He wasn’t sure if he could deal with losing this, losing Dean when he finally had him. 

Dean kissed Sam, trying to funnel all his emotions into the kiss. He would never give this up, never give up this feeling of bliss and contentment, this feeling of being whole for the first time in his life, no matter what anyone wanted to say to him. It didn’t matter that Sam and him shared blood, in a way it made it even better, made their connection even more to be. Dean knew he was being a bit of a sap, but the things Sam made him feel were unlike anything he had ever felt before.

Sam moaned into the kiss, allowing himself to just feel, to not over think. He wanted Dean, wanted him like he had never wanted anyone, anything, in his life before. He’d had sex, a lot of sex, but with Dean it was different. It was as Dean said, making love, not fucking. When Dean had been inside him it had been like the first time, like no one had touched him but this perfect, beautiful man. Sam knew he was tainted, dirty, used up, but Dean made him feel pure, good, like his past was meaningless. 

They kissed for a long time, soft gentle kisses that spoke of more than words ever could. It wasn’t rushed, both of them were too caught up in the other, lost in sensation, as if the two of them were the only people in their world. By the time they fully undressed they were panting, needy, so on edge that they knew it wouldn’t take much to finish. But they had time. 

Dean kissed down Sam’s body, worshiping him. He took time to lick and kiss the scar on Sam’s chest, the constant reminder of his mother’s, their mother’s, death. He looked up in awe at the look on Sam’s face, loving the way Sam moaned his name, loving that he could do this to him. He continued lower, teasing Sam’s nipples, kissing and licking and nibbling at Sam’s navel. By the time Dean reached Sam’s cock the younger man was practically vibrating with need. Dean had never done this, never thought about it before meeting Sam, but he knew what he liked. 

Sam let out a long drawn out moan when Dean licked the head of his cock. He reached down, fingers snaking into Dean’s hair, holding him as Dean began to suck and lick him. He could tell this was the first time Dean had done this, and yet it was perfect, because it was Dean doing it for him, showing Sam how much he wanted him and loved him. Sam could feel his orgasm approaching and moaned, “Dean, so close, gonna come.”

Dean’s only response was to suck even harder, moaning around Sam’s cock. The vibrations from Dean’s moan were enough to set Sam off, and he came hard. Dean wasn’t able to swallow him all, and the last few spurts landed on his lips and face. Sam pulled him up, kissing him passionately, licking the come off of his face before he shoved Dean onto his back. He worked his way down Dean’s body, until he was at Dean’s cock. Dean moaned when Sam took him into his mouth. He could feel that Sam was hard again, and an idea came to his mind. “Fuck me. Sammy, wanna feel you inside of me.”

Sam pulled off of Dean’s cock, looking up at him. He’d never topped, not with anyone, and he knew without a doubt that Dean had never done this before. “You sure?” he asked, hoping that Dean meant it, because now that the idea was in his head he had to do it.

“Never been more sure of anything. Wanna know, wanna feel you in me. Please.”

Sam nodded, crawling back up Dean’s body, kissing him softly before getting out of bed and going over to their bags. He pulled out his lube, and quickly rejoined his lover. Dean had his legs spread wide, inviting and Sam couldn’t help but moan at the sight. He leaned down and gave Dean a quick kiss before moving between his legs. Sam worked Dean open slowly, teasing him, stretching him, making Dean moan and shake. When his fingers had brushed against Dean’s prostate he had came, covering his chest. Sam had licked it all up, continuing to work Dean until he was ready for him. 

Dean was hard again by the time Sam said he was ready. And even though Sam had said that he should get on his knees, that it would be easier, Dean stayed on his back, needing to see Sam’s face as they made love. Dean hadn’t been prepared for how it would feel, pain and pleasure warring with each other as Sam slowly worked himself in. They were both panting, moaning, so close that neither would last long. When Sam finally started moving inside of him Dean came with a startled yell, his orgasm hitting him completely off guard. Sam didn’t last long after that, and soon Dean could feel his body being filled with Sam’s seed. 

Sam slowly pulled out of Dean, exhausted and content. He watched as Dean winced mildly, but the grin on Dean’s face took all worry from Sam’s mind. Sam let Dean pull him against his chest and rested his head on Dean’s shoulder. It was a position he was used to, they both slept the best with Dean’s arms around Sam and Sam’s head on his shoulder or chest, even before they had become lovers.

Morning came far too quickly, and Sam and Dean blearily made their way out into the bar. Ellen poured them some coffee and offered them a bit to eat for breakfast. The two of them nodded sleepily, walking to one of the tables. Jo came over with their food, blushing furiously, and both of them knew she had heard them. They couldn’t meet the young woman’s gaze, both of them embarrassed. While it was true they weren’t going to hide their relationship, neither of them wanted to flaunt it either, it was their business, not anyone else’s.

They were drinking their coffee and eating their breakfasts when John walked up to their table. He sat down, smiling fondly at the two of them. It meant a lot to Dean that his father, their father he had to remind himself, wasn’t judging them for their relationship. As much as he meant it when he said that no matter what he wasn’t going to leave Sam, having his dad’s approval helped. For the first time in a long time Dean saw his father relieved, as if he had been so worried about Dean that he couldn’t relax the slightest.

They finished eating and were about to head out when a couple of hunters walked into The Roadhouse. One of them looked over at Sam, eyeing him up. John was already out at his truck so he didn’t see what was going on. Dean could see Sam flinch, could see the sick sense of dread come over Sam’s face. He leaned in, whispering, “You okay?”

Sam nodded, though Dean knew he was lying. “Yeah, I’m fine, can we just go?”

Dean nodded back at him, following Sam towards the door. One of the hunters, a man Dean didn’t recognize, the one who had been eyeing Sam up, started walking their way. Dean could feel Sam move closer to him, as if he was trying to put Dean in between himself and the man. The man made it impossible for them to get by, though, and Dean gave him a very annoyed look.

“Well, well, well, look what we have here. Didn’t know they let your kind in here, Baby.” He gave Dean a once over, which made Dean’s skin crawl, “Didn’t know you had a partner, bet he’s just as fun as you. He’s pretty, so how much for the both of you?”

Sam gave a full body shudder of disgust, trying once more to get past the man, but was unable to. Dean was livid, he hated to hear people talk about Sam as if he was only worth one thing, Sam was better than that, better than this scum. The man reached out, moving to grab Sam’s arm when he refused to answer. Dean shoved him away, practically spitting out, “Keep your fucking hands to yourself asshole and leave us alone.”

“What’s the matter, Pretty? Didn’t you know what your little friend was? Oh that’s fucking hilarious, the little whore thinks he can pretend to be something he’s not.”

Dean didn’t get a chance to punch the son of a bitch, as John had walked back in to see what was taking them so long and had heard enough. John had the man by the throat, pinned against the wall, almost growling in his face, “You leave my son alone, Gordon, or the next time I see you you’ll be minutes from your death.”

John’s reappearance was all the distraction Sam needed, and he ran outside and climbed into the Impala. He was breathing hard, on the verge of tears. How many more times would his past come and bite him in the ass? How many people who he had entertained find their way back into his path? Sam knew what John had heard, knew that he would never forgive Sam, would never trust him with Dean, not knowing the truth. 

Dean was out and in the car mere moments after Sam. He slid across the seat, pulling Sam against his chest. “It’ll be okay, Sammy. It’ll be fine. Trust me. Everything will be okay.”

“No it won’t. He knows. Your dad knows about what I did now. He’s gonna hate me. Fuck. Dean. I don’t know what to do. Tell me what to do.”

Dean didn’t get a chance to respond, as there was a knock on the window. He looked out to see Dad and Ellen standing next to the car. “We need to talk to them, Sam. Come on.”

Sam nodded, tears finally falling. All he felt was dread. The feeling of worthlessness that had been slowly leaving him had returned, but it felt hundreds of times worse than ever. 

Dean got out of the car, moving to Sam’s side, helping him out, wrapping an arm tightly around Sam’s shoulders.

John looked at them, his expression neutral, “Is it true? What he said?”

Sam looked down, unable to meet John’s eyes, knowing he was going to see nothing but disappointment in them. He slowly nodded, but instead of harsh words he felt himself being pulled into John’s arms. He could feel tears on his neck and realized that John was crying, “My poor boy. You shouldn’t have had to do that. You shouldn’t have had to live on your own on the streets for as long as you did. God, if I could go back and change things, if I could have found you, I would have made sure none of that happened.” 

Sam was shocked when he felt John place a simple kiss on his forehead, “I should have known, Sam. I should have known you were alive and found you. My poor baby, my poor little boy. Fucking kills me to think what you had to go through. You’re strong, Sam, you survived when a lot of others wouldn’t have.” 

Dean swallowed hard, unsure of what to do. He didn’t have to think long as he was pulled into the embrace, John holding onto the two of them as if they would vanish. 

“Neither of you deserved any of this. Both of you were robbed of your childhoods, and I can’t change that, but I promise you, promise both of you I will do whatever I can to make sure that neither of you have to go through anything like this again. Do you understand me?”

Both Sam and Dean answered, “Yes, Sir.”

Ellen, who had been silent until that point, said quietly, “Sam’s your boy, isn’t he, John?”

John nodded, “I thought he was dead, thought he was dead for over 17 years now.”

“I’ll send Walker away, make sure he knows he isn’t allowed around here. You take care of these two, John Winchester, do you hear me?”

John nodded at her, giving her a thankful smile. He watched as she stormed back inside and with in less than a minute Gordon was being thrown out the door by an angry looking group of hunters. There were two he didn’t recognize, that were following Gordon closely. John heard Dean give a slight gasp, and he looked over to see his son staring at the two men. 

“I’ve seen them before,” Dean said quietly.

Sam nodded, “That night when the bar burned down. When...”

“Yeah. They were standing outside our motel. Have no clue who they are. What I do know is those assholes from that night were found dead in the ruins of the bar.”

Sam raised his eyebrow, “You don’t think they...?”

“I do, Sammy. I think they were responsible. Just like I think that somehow they started the fire. Fuck, and if I’m right, that asshole won’t survive until sundown.”

The three of them watched as the two men cornered Gordon. There was a flurry of motion and before any of them could even move the two men were walking away and Gordon was falling to the ground, obviously dead. The shorter one snapped his fingers and Gordon’s body vanished, and he gave Sam, Dean, and John a wink. Then, as if they ha never even been there, the two men vanished into thin air, leaving the three of them startled. 

It was obvious to all of them that the two men weren’t human, but what they were was beyond explanation.


	6. Chapter 6

The night after they finished the hunt John was woken by screaming coming from the other room. They had ended up so close to Bobby’s that they had all just crashed at his house. John was out of bed in an instant, moving towards the bedroom door, his gun in hand, just in case. Bobby was close by, also armed, and the two of them slowly opened the door. Dean was holding Sam, shaking him, trying to pull him out of the nightmare he was obviously having.  
Dean was terrified, as hard as he was trying to wake Sam the younger man just wasn’t coming to. He knew that his father and Bobby were standing in the doorway, that they could see he was panicking. “Come on, Sammy, you’re scaring me and Dad and Bobby. You gotta wake up, Baby Boy, can’t help you if you don’t wake up,” the words were whispered into Sam’s ear, followed by Dean kissing Sam gently as if that would force the younger man awake.

Minutes passed, Sam thrashing and fighting in his sleep, Dean holding him, trying to get him to wake up, talking quietly to him. John and Bobby couldn’t hear what Dean was saying, but they could tell the instant Sam began to come to, even before Dean did.

Sam blinked his eyes, slowly coming out of his dream. He could hear Dean, hear the panic in his voice, could feel the tears falling onto his face from Dean, could feel Dean’s arms around him, holding him close, protecting him. He reached up, cupping Dean’s cheek with his hand, “Hey, I’m okay. Dean, I’m okay.”

“Thank god,” Dean said, letting out a shaky breath. He kissed Sam softly, running his fingers along Sam’s face. “You scared me. Were having a nightmare and I couldn’t wake you up.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, Baby, it’s not your fault. Not your fault, do you hear me?”

Sam nodded, biting his lip. 

“Wanna talk about it?”

Sam nodded once more, “Yeah. Just... not here. Can we go downstairs? So we can all sit down? Only wanna say this once.”

Dean nodded, helping Sam out of bed. The four of them made their way down to the living room, Bobby walking into the kitchen briefly to go get a bottle of whiskey and for glasses, certain that all of them would be needing it. Sam smiled at the gesture, that nervous little smile of his he gave when someone he really didn’t know was being kind to him for no other reason than that was how they were.

Sam was seated on the couch, leaning against Dean for support. Over the past 9 months Dean had been his rock, long before they had gotten involved. Dean had held him through his nightmares on more than one occasion, even to the point of letting Sam lash out at him with his fists in the midst of one particularly bad one. Sam had barely held it together the morning after that one, Dean’s face had been black and blue, his lip split, one eye almost swollen shut, but Dean had just smiled, telling him that it would be okay, that Sam wasn’t responsible for it.

“It was the night my mother died. I dream about that night every few months. And this time, the thing, the beast that killed her, it didn’t just scar me like it did for real. It was torturing me, ripping me apart slowly, laughing as it did so, touching me... I could feel it’s breath on my skin, could smell it, the sulfur and ash, I felt like I was burning up, like I was on fire, and nothing would make the pain stop.” 

Sam let out a shaky breath, squeezing Dean’s hand in thanks for all his support, “I don’t know what it was, the creature. All I know... when mom saw it... it was as if she knew, she knew she wasn’t gonna make it. Like she had been running from it for years, running away from whatever it was. At the time I didn’t realize that, could barely make it out, just shadows, like it was invisible but not? Does that make any sense? All I know is that even though we hunted, Mom was on the run, had been on the run as far back as I could remember, as if she was being hunted herself.”

Sam shrugged, going quiet. He held out his empty glass, nodding his thanks as Bobby filled it. After downing it’s contents he said, “Sometimes it’s just the beast in my dreams, other times... there are others. Like... like Walker. I just...”

The Walker topic was one that John wanted to bring up but hadn’t known how to. Bobby looked confused, as he hadn’t been at The Roadhouse, he hadn’t heard what had been said to Sam, what had been said to Dean. John downed his drink, deciding that now was the time to ask Sam, as the young man was being honest. “Sam, what he said... was it... was it true?”

Sam bit his lip, looking at the floor, unable to meet John’s eyes. He nodded once, voice shaky as he replied, “Yes... I, I did what I had to... I... I was good at it. But I don’t... haven’t for months, can’t... I just can’t. Fuck... I... just thinking about someone other than Dean touching me makes me sick to my stomach, even before... before we were involved. I just...”

Dean wrapped his arm even tighter around Sam, kissing him on the temple, “No one blames you, Baby. You did what you had to. You survived... a lot of people would have just given up, stopped fighting, but you did whatever you could. You stayed strong until I could find you. Because I believe that no matter what, I would have found you. We belong together, you and me, no matter what.”

John and Bobby had quietly slipped out of the living room while Dean was talking, knowing that it was private. John noticed the other hunter giving him a concerned look. “What?”

“What’s the deal with Walker?”

“Gordon Walker, he was a hunter. Ended up... let’s just say he tried starting something with Sam and Dean a few days ago. Ended up getting taken out by... fuck if I know, they looked completely human, but they weren’t. And Sam and Dean have both seen them before. But from what I gathered, Sam had had a run in with Walker before... before he met Dean. I’m not really sure.”

Bobby and John were both ignoring the obvious, both not talking about what Sam had done to survive. It broke their hearts to hear what he had to go through, John more than Bobby, obviously, as Sam was his son. Bobby gave John a look, “Maybe Sam can draw, or describe at the very least, what killed his mother, so we can know what it is, so we can find out the truth. I think that might help him a lot, might make him feel better, knowing what it was, knowing how to destroy it.”

John nodded, “But we can do that in the morning. We’re all exhausted, and Sam looks like he’s about to fall asleep on Dean’s shoulder.” John looked back into the living room, where Dean had his arms wrapped around Sam’s body, holding him close. They were whispering back and forth, and John realized that Bobby didn’t have a clue that Sam was anything more than Dean’s boyfriend. He cleared his throat, “There’s something about Sam I need to tell you, Bobby. Why don’t we shoo those two back up to bed and then talk for a couple minutes?”

After Bobby nodded, they ushered Sam and Dean back upstairs. Sam still wasn’t meeting John’s eyes, but he wasn’t about to blame Sam. Sam didn’t know how John was taking things, finding out how his baby had sold his body just to survive. As soon as the two of them were up in their room, John sat down on the couch, running his hand over his face. “Sam is my son, Bobby. I... they didn’t know that when they met... didn’t know they were related when they started seeing each other. Fuck... they’ve only known that they are brothers for about a week now.”

John took a drink, pausing. “I’m not gonna try and break them up. You know how sad Dean’s been his whole life, how lonely. And Sam... Sam makes him happy. They’re good for each other. It might not be normal, but, fuck, nothing in our lives is normal. And if them being together makes the two of them happy, if it completes them? Who the fuck am I to interfere? I mean, they are both adults, what they do, who they sleep with, it’s not my business. Even before I figured out who Sam was...”

“You accepted him as someone who made your son happy, as someone who was going to be around. Is that what you’re saying?”

John nodded, “And Sam’s been through so much, I probably only know a fraction of what he had to go through. Fuck, I wish I could have been there for him, wish I could have...”

Bobby laid his hand on John’s shoulder, giving him a squeeze. “Those boys mean the world to each other. I could see that the minute you three walked in my door. I’ve never seen Dean smile as much as he was when he looks at Sam. I’m not gonna say I understand it, because I don’t, but it’s not my place to judge. Those two have both been through shit, what hunter hasn’t, and if they can find peace, happiness with each other? Well that’s the one thing all of us wants.”

John smiled, finishing his drink, “I’m gonna head back up to bed. Goodnight, Bobby.”

Bobby nodded, watching as his friend walked up the stairs. It was a shitty situation for all involved, but John was right, what those two boys did was their business, they were adults. He worried about John though, finding the son he thought died had to be hard on him, especially after finding out just what he did to survive.

-

Sam could hear John and Bobby talking downstairs and he knew they were talking about him and Dean. He rested his head on Dean’s chest, letting Dean run his hand down his back, comforting him. He let out a happy little sigh, nuzzling his head against the older man, causing Dean to chuckle.

“Love you, Sammy, so much. Even when you are acting like a big old kitty cat,” the words were said lightly, a grin on Dean’s face.

“Brat,” Sam said, reaching up to smack Dean softly on the head.

“Mm, but I’m your brat,” Dean replied, pulling Sam up and kissing him softly.

Sam could feel his body reacting to Dean, it had been a few days, the last time they had done anything was the night before they left on the hunt with John. He could tell that Dean was just as turned on as he was, and grinned as he straddled Dean’s hips, kissing him softly. When he pulled back from the kiss Sam leaned down and whispered into Dean’s ear, “Want you. Wanna feel you inside of me.”

“Gonna have to be quiet, Baby Boy. Can you do that?”

“Mm, yeah, can be quiet for you. Gonna be your Good Boy.”

“Fuck,” Dean whispered, flipping them. He quickly stripped off his clothes, then went about getting Sam naked for him. “So pretty. Gonna take care of you, Baby. Gonna make it so good for you.”

Sam bit his lip, knowing that if he didn’t he’d start moaning loudly. This was something that only happened with Dean, no one else had ever made him really want it. No one Sam had ever been with before Dean actually turned him on, it had been nothing but a job, nothing but a way to earn money. But with Dean... Dean made him feel things he didn’t know he could feel. Sam wanted to moan with loss when Dean pulled away, but stopped when he realized that Dean was just grabbing the lube from their bags.

Dean crawled back on the bed, kissing Sam gently, tenderly. He poured some of the slick onto his fingers, moving between Sam’s wide spread legs. He could see Sam biting his lip, trying not to make a sound and leaned in to kiss him as he worked his fingers in and out of Sam’s body, stretching him. Sam was moaning into the kiss and it floored Dean how easily he got Sam all worked up, as if this was the best thing that he had ever felt. 

When Dean finally pulled back, sliding his fingers out of Sam’s body Sam let out a little whimper of loss. Sam didn’t have long to wait, though, as Dean slowly entered him, taking his time, making Sam feel incredible. Dean was always so tender, moved so slowly, making sure that Sam wouldn’t feel any discomfort, and it touched Sam in ways he couldn’t even begin to explain. He wrapped his legs around Dean, pulling him farther inside of him, letting out a gasp as Dean’s cock brushed against his prostate. 

Dean was there in an instant, kissing Sam, swallowing the other man’s moans, slowly moving in and out of him. He drew it out as long as he could, not rushing his movements, wanting nothing more than Sam’s pleasure. He could feel Sam tense, the other man’s body tightening around him. He heard a muffled curse against his lips before feeling Sam come between them, covering both of their stomachs. It didn’t take much longer before Dean himself was coming, panting along Sam’s neck as he spilled his seed deep inside the younger man.

“Mm, that was good,” Sam said, letting out a little moan as Dean pulled out.

“Fuck, you are amazing, Sammy,” Dean replied, rolling them onto their sides, running his hand across Sam’s cheek, giving him a smile and a tender kiss. “Never letting you go.”

Sam grinned sleepily, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder, “Love you, Dean.”

“Love you too, so damn much, Sammy,” Dean said, kissing him once more, before pulling back with a yawn.

It wasn’t long until they were both asleep, wrapped in each others arms, content and safe.


End file.
